¡Que No Me Gusta!
by Baby Yennaiv
Summary: ― Y dime, Sakura… ¿Te gusta Sasuke? - Ella se detuvo en seco. ― ¡Claro que no! ―Exclamó a su amiga rubia―, es sólo mi mejor amigo. Ya te lo había dicho. ―― contestó enojada.― ¡Uff! Que bien. ―Sakura notó algo.― Es que ahora... él y yo somos novios. /AU/


_¡**H**ola, hola!_

_Esta es la primera vez en un año que actualizo. Vengo con un nuevo oneshot, que me inspiré en.. al final les digo xD_

_**Publicaciones**: MundoSasuSaku y NosotrosContamos  
><em>

_**Nickname**: El mismo (Baby Yennaiv)._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_.**  
><strong>

_**Disfruten...**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que No Me Gusta!<strong>

― Y dime, Sakura… ¿Te gusta Sasuke?

.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

.

― ¡Claro que no! ―Exclamó a su amiga rubia―, es sólo mi mejor amigo. Ya te lo había dicho. ― contestó enojada la de cabello rosa. Volviéndole a dar otro trago a su jugo. Ino y ella estaban en la hora de descanso, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

.

― ¡Uff! Que bien. ―suspiró Ino de alivio. Sakura notó algo. Así que la miró sospechosa esperando que su amiga la entendiera. Ella lo captó.

.

― Bueno…, verás, Sakura. Lo que pasa es que…―tragó saliva― él y yo estamos saliendo.

.

—Es decir…—intentó decir con una expresión de sorpresa.

.

—Sí, Sakura. Ahora él y yo… somos _novios_.

.

Su jugo cayó al suelo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura, apurada, escribía los apuntes del siguiente examen que iban a presentar todo el grupo. Anotaba qué era lo que tenía que estudiar. Pero una voz femenina la interrumpió.

.

― ¿No crees que se ven lindos? ― comentó Hinata ,sonriendo tímidamente, mientras veía a la joven pareja platicar en una esquina del aula. Ella siguió su acto sin llegar a imaginar lo que iba a ver.

.

Entonces, la punta de su lápiz se rompió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura volvía a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Era hora de salida y había quedado con Ino ir de compras para la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria.

.

Estaba muy confundida. ¿Por qué cada vez que los ve juntos siente una rabia por dentro y su corazón empieza a latir fuerte y decepcionado?

.

¿Acaso ella…?

.

― ¡Sakura! ―era Ino quien apenas llegaba― Lamento la tardanza, pero es que Sasuke-kun quería…

.

― ¿Sasuke… kun? ―eso no podía ser cierto.

.

Sakura siempre lo había llamado así. Desde que él se había hecho vecino de ella, cuando apenas tenían doce años, fue cuando se hicieron los mejores amigos por ir juntos a la misma escuela, llamándolo de esa forma. Pero desde que entraron a la preparatoria él decía que se avergonzaba de ese sufijo.

.

― Sí. De repente se me salió en la tarde, le pregunté que si le molestaba y me dijo que ni en lo más mínimo. —explicó sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su amiga— Como te decía, Sasuke-kun quería salir conmigo esta tarde pero…

.

¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿por qué la trataba diferente? ¿no eran los mejores amigos? …Agachó la cabeza, se sentía fatal.

.

―…Y pues al final quedamos en salir todos juntos a…

.

― Discúlpame Ino. Recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente hoy.―Intentó sonreír― Nos vemos después. ― se fue corriendo de ahí. Dejando a Ino perpleja.

.

Sakura, al verse alejada de la escuela, se detuvo. Sentía una tristeza y una decepción muy grande. No debería de sentirse así. Ambos eran sus mejores amigos ¿por quéno podrían que estar juntos?

.

Su estómago se revolvía con solo imaginarse la idea de lo que podría suceder en un futuro.

.

Siguió caminando por las calles con la cabeza baja. Pero de pronto al voltear en una esquina chocó fuerte con alguien, yendo hacia atrás por la reacción. Pero una manoagarró su brazo para evitar que cayera.

.

― Que tonta eres.

.

Esa voz… ¡sabía de quién era!

.

― ¡Tú! —le apuntó con el dedo después de enderezarse.

.

― ¿Hmph? ― Sasuke levantó la ceja confundido por la reacción de su compañera. Ella estaba con el ceño fruncido, aunque no le salía bien del todo. ― ¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?

.

Oh, la sola pronunciación de su nombre la hacía temblar. ¡Pero aun así no le gusta!

.

― ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!, ¡¿cómo pudiste? ―ahora si le iba a reclamar. Así tuviera que disimular toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro.

.

― Te dije que me dejaras de llamarme así.―se quejó― Explícate. ― ordenó frío. Ella se arrepintió de lo que acaba de hacer, pero ya no podía retirar lo dicho.

.

― Amm… ― como se arrepentía internamente― tú… tú me dijiste que Ino no te gustaba cuando te pregunté.

.

― Sakura ―ahí estaba ese escalofrío otra vez―, la última vez que me lo preguntaste fue hace casi un año. ― se excusó molesto.

.

― Pu-pues…― ¿ahora que le decía?― entonces… ¿por qué no me dijiste al menos que ya eran novios?

.

― Ino quería decírtelo a solas. ―le contestó secamente. Frunció un poco el ceño. ― No entiendo el por qué te molesta tanto, no es para que te pongas así.

.

― Pero…

.

― Definitivamente eres una molestia.―Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar y se fue caminando dándose media vuelta dejando a Sakura perpleja.

.

Las calles quedaron solas. Sólo estaba el ruido del viento fresco, los sonidos de la naturaleza y las nubes grises amenazando con soltar una tormenta.

.

Pero eso no le importó. Su mente había quedado en una especie de shock. Aún no asimilaba las cosas con claridad. Su conciencia no le respondía.

.

¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabía.

.

¿Por qué Sasuke le trató así? No lo sabía.

.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Tampoco lo sabía.

.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Sasuke? Eso, completamente, no lo sabía.

.

Gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo. Mojándola completamente, pero no se inmutó.

.

Ya ni sabía si las gotas que corrían de sus mejillas salían de las nubes… o de sus ojos.

.

Un sollozo se le escapó.

.

Comenzó a caminar. La tristeza no la dejaba sentir las gotas frías de la lluvia ni el viento helado.

.

Llegó a su casa, no había nadie, así que se fue y se tiró a su cama, sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme mojado. Abrazó su almohada fuertemente. Quedó así por horas. Estaba muy cansada por todo, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida. Pero ni así sus pensamientos la dejaron en paz.

_.  
><em>

_"Ahora él y yo somos novios"_

_.  
><em>

_"Le pregunté que si le molestaba y me dijo que ni en lo más mínimo"_

_.  
><em>

_"Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así"_

_.  
><em>

_"No entiendo el por qué te molesta tanto, no es para que te pongas así"_

_.  
><em>

_"Definitivamente eres una molestia"_

.

"… _¿Te gusta Sasuke?"_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

― _¿Entonces no iras a la fiesta de graduación, Sakura-chan? ―_preguntó Hinata a través de la línea telefónica.

.

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama. Con una caja de pañuelos―a causa del resfriado de aquél día― y una cobija que la cubría.

.

― No lo sé, Hinata. No me siento muy bien. ―contestó desanimada.

.

― _Vamos, Sakura-chan. Tengo pastillas para resfriados. Anímate, ¿quieres? ―_le comentó con su aguda voz.

.

Pero Sakura estaba sorprendida. Hinata nunca insistía tanto. Ella entendía lo que quería decir un "No", así sea indirectamente. Algo estaba pasando. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Aunque Hinata también era su amiga y esa era la graduación.

.

― No tengo vestido. ― le dijo un poco más animada. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

.

―_Yo te presto. ―_había logrado convencerla.

.

Observó con detenimiento, a través de su ventana, la habitación de su vecino. Donde se podía ver al joven que le hacía llamar su mejor amigo, terminándose de poner un traje.

.

Aún tenía algo más que descubrir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entraron al gran lugar. Todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban ahí. Saludaron casualmente. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de la pista de baile.

.

― Que bueno que decidiste venir, Sakura. ―comentó Hinata alegre ya estando en su mesa.

.

―Tampoco quería perderme este momento con mis amigos.― Y era cierto. Ella tenía muchos amigos, todos se comportaban con ella muy bien, haciendo tonterías y travesuras en momentos dentro y fuera de clase, pero siempre le sacaban más de una sonrisa.

.

El estar pensando en la relación de Ino y Sasuke, hizo que se olvidara de las personas que también la valoraban demasiado, sus amigos. Ya no tenía que ser tan egoísta.

.

― ¡Sakura!, ¡que bueno que viniste! ―llegó Ino abrazándola con felicidad y tristeza. Sakura muy apenas correspondió el abrazo, porque delante de ella estaba el nuevo novio de su mejor amiga.

.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

.

―Hola, Sakura. ―dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono frío.

.

―Hola… Sasuke. ―lo dijo casi en susurro.

.

Ino estaba muy feliz, miró a sus amigos. Sabía que ese día iba a ser muy _especial _para todos.

.

―Iré por unos vasos de ponche. ¿Hinata, me ayudas? ― le preguntó, ella asintió y se fue.

.

Una canción romántica empezó. La favorita, desgraciadamente, de Sakura.

.

Ella observó a su mejor amigo. Había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron. Eran polos opuestos, muy diferentes en todo.

.

Y aun así, se entendían muy bien.

.

Él, quien había permanecido de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Observó a Sakura, traía un elegante vestido rojo. Casi sin maquillaje, pero a Sasuke aun así le agradaba.

.

Tantas experiencias que habían vivido juntos, buenas, malas, regulares, excelentes, fatales, pero estaban ahí, seguían ahí. Como amigos…

.

Pero, ¿y ahora que serían si ellos…?

.

Él le tendió la mano.

.

Ella, confundida, lo miró.

.

Él insistió con su mirada.

.

Ella aceptó, tímidamente.

.

Él con las manos en la cintura de ella.

.

Ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en la pista de baile, bailando, gozando, disfrutando aquél momento tan especial.

.

Entonces, las dudas se Sakura al fin se descifraron por completo.

.

― ¿Sigues sin entender, Sakura?

.

Su mente volvió a la realidad.

.

― ¿Sin entender qué?

.

― Sí que eres una tonta.

.

Ella paró en seco el baile.

.

― Pensé que eras más lista. —reclamó él.

.

―Yo…―no sabía que decir, pero él inmediatamente la atrajo.

.

Y la besó.

.

Sakura estaba impactada. No se movía, ¡por Dios!, ¿ahora que estaba ocurriendo?

.

Ella se separó.

.

― ¡No, Sasuke!

.

― ¿Hmph? ― Ahora él estaba confundido.

.

― ¡No le puedo hacer esto a Ino!, ¡ella no…!

.

― ¡Así se hace, Sakura! ― le gritó… ¿Ino?

.

La música se interrumpió por completo, captando la atención de todos.

.

―… ¿Qué?― ¡cuántos impactos había vivido en tan solo una semana!

.

―Que idiota… ―susurró, Sasuke.

.

Apenas podía asimilar las cosas.

.

― ¡Funcionó, chicos!, ¡gané la apuesta! ―gritó su otro amigo… ¿Naruto? ¿Él también estaba en esto? ― ¡Sasuke-idiota!, ¡después te golpeo por besar a Sakura-chan! ―le gritó enseñando su puño.

.

― Quiero ver que lo intentes. ―respondió el nombrado.

.

― ¡Alto! ―gritó Sakura, llamando la atención de toda la escuela―amm… yo…

.

― Sí que eres ingenua, frentona. ―comentó aburrida, Ino.― Todo esto fue un plan, ¿esta bien? Todos sabíamos que Sasuke estaba loco por ti y tu nunca te dabas cuenta. Así que hicimos un plan para….

.

―Y apostamos también. ―interrumpió Naruto orgulloso, Sasuke le propinó un golpe.

.

― Como decía, —continuó mirando amenazante a todos para que no interrumpieran— hicimos un plan de celos para que te dieras cuenta que te gusta Sasuke―Sakura miró al nombrado, él solo se encogió de hombros― y al parecer funcionó. ¿Tu enorme frente capta eso?

.

― ¿Ahora si entendiste, idiota? ―todos se sorprendían por la enorme confianza que se tenían Sasuke y Sakura, suficiente para que él la llamara así, aunque no por nada son mejores amigos― Saku…

.

― Pues se equivocan. —pronunció seca.

.

Todos sus amigos se quedaron perpetuos. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

.

― ¿Qué pasa?―Sasuke frunció el ceño. Naruto habló.

.

― ¿No te gusta Sasuke, Sakura-chan?

.

― ¡Que no me gusta! ―explotó haciendo un eco en la pista de baile.

.

Toda la escuela ya estaba alrededor de ellos escuchando la conversación y murmurando cosas por su escándalo.

.

―_ Que no me gusta_ Sasuke…―lo miró a los ojos, decidida y furiosa. Pero de repente su mirada fue cambiándose lentamente por una sonrisa tierna―porque yo _amo a Sasuke-kun._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Yeah, esto fue casi una experiencia verdadera (?) xD_

_LOL, falso ._. Lo que pasa que me inspiré porque yo tengo un amigo en la escuela, con el que platico siempre, pero a causa de eso siempre dicen "¡**Se gustan**!" ¿y que respondo yo? ah claro, "**¡Que no me gusta!**" xD la cruda realidad (?)_

_Espero les haya gustado n_n ¿qué tal la sorpresa al final? xD seguro muchos ya se los esperaban. ._._

_Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Lo tengo desde hace un año LOL xD Pero no sé porque nunca me animé a subirlo, tal vez porque pensé que el final era malo (?) ya ustedes me dicen. ._._

_Otra cosa, los puntos entre los espacios, era para separar los párrafos, la verdad me choca ver el texto tan pegado ._. le quitan ese ambiente de suspenso (?) además de que a mi favor se me hace más organizado.  
><em>

_Cuídense y gracias por leer. ^_^

_Saludos._


End file.
